


Experiment

by A_Moriarty_fan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlock Gets Drunk, chatroom, drinking implied, maybe some language, some fluff I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Moriarty_fan/pseuds/A_Moriarty_fan
Summary: you get bored and decide to get Sherlock drunk as a experiment to see what he does





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is kind of short

(y/n) is online  
(y/n) started a group  
John is online

(y/n) - Hey john I have a favor to ask you…  
John - ya sure (y/n), anything..whats up  
(y/n) - i was going to do a little experiment and potentially get sherlock drunk  
John - ummm you what??  
(y/n) - ya I want to see if he can still think straight while intoxicated or if his mind turns into that of a goldfish  
John - (y/n) I don't think this is such a good idea  
(y/n) - oh dont worry i will make sure he either stays at your flat or mine...then he won't get into that much trouble  
John - well if you say so…..so what do you want me to do  
(y/n) - 1.. dont tell sherlock whats going on 2..be out of the apartment by 7, you can come back at about 7:20 that should give me enough time….and 3..help if anything goes wrong  
John - well i guess if you think it's a good idea..ok  
(y/n) - thanks

John is offline  
(y/n) is offline  
Group closed

(A couple hours pass, the time is now 7:05)  
(y/n) is online  
(y/n) started a group  
Sherlock is online

(y/n) - hey whatcha doing  
Sherlock - (y/n) i do not think that “whatcha” is a word, but at the moment nothing  
(y/n) - would you like to come over?...i am watching nightmare before Christmas  
Sherlock - well, johns out so i guess that wouldn't be to intolerable  
(y/n) - gee thanks  
(y/n) - ok then see you in 5 then  
Sherlock - let me grab my coat  
(y/n) - sherlock you're going down stairs not across town  
Sherlock - still  
(y/n) - ok

sherlock is offline  
(y/n) is offline  
Group closed

(Time passes, it's about 8:30, and you got Sherlock drunk. You were able to accomplish this by convincing him to play a drinking game with you. The rules were every time someone said Halloween you would take a shot. This cut out the song Halloween of course. Thankfully you aren't a lightweight when it comes to drinking and were able to out do Sherlock”

(y/n) is online  
(y/n) started a group  
John is online

John - so how did it go  
(y/n) - i would say well..sherlock is currently passed out on my couch right now  
John - impressive how did you do that  
(y/n) - lets just say movies and drinking games go together well  
John - you challenged him?  
(y/n) - yep  
John - and won ?!  
(y/n) - yep  
John - Impressive  
(y/n) - thanks  
(y/n)- oh sherlock got up.. I just sent him to go lay back down

mycroft is requesting to join the group

John - what do you think (y/n), should we let him join?  
(y/n)- go ahead i guess

Mycroft is requesting to join

(y/n) - ok, ok, you're in..what's up  
Mycroft- i just got the strangest text from sherlock is everything ok  
John - um ya  
Mycroft - are you sure  
John - yes  
Microsoft - (y/n)  
(y/n) - hehe i..uh..might have gotten him drunk  
Mycroft - (Y/N)!  
(y/n) - he is fine don't worry 

Greg is requesting to join

(y/n) - how did greg even find out that we were talking  
John - well i might have told him the plan and now he is here with me  
(y/n) - here.. were  
John - 221b the flat above yours 

Greg is requesting to join

(y/n) - john no one else is supposed to know!!!  
Greg - know what  
(y/n) - JOHN  
John - sorry  
(y/n) - oh shoot he's up  
Greg - who  
John - sherlock... remember what i told you  
Greg - oh ya...wait the that actually worked ?!  
Mycroft - apparently  
Greg - oh hey mycroft

Sherlock is online

Sherlock - HELLO mY best FRIEND GEORGE  
Greg - um sherlock are you ok  
Sherlock - I LOVEEE YOOOU  
Greg - (y/n) HELP !!!  
(y/n) - so my conclusion is no he can't think strait  
John - so test success  
Sherlock - HEELOOOOOO PEOPLZ  
Mycroft - sherlock?  
Sherlock - YEESSSS  
(y/n) - sherlock stop your drujwoiebrifpvgwerbh  
Greg - (y/n)??  
(y/n) - SHERLOCK IS TRYINGG TTOOO TAKE MY PHONE HELPPP!!!!!!!!!  
Greg - (y/n) should i head down there  
(y/n)- woeurfiasdhyuisadihb  
(y/n) - asaddvwgesveryhguyveflhbyuyrfbliheyrfgtfre  
(y/n) - HEELP!!  
Sherlock - NOPE  
Mycroft - sherlock what ever you are doing stop now!  
Sherlock - NOOO

Sherlock is offline  
(y/n) is offline

Greg - ok thats it im going down there  
John - what do you think is going on  
Mycroft - i don't know..no ones successfully gotten sherlock drunk before  
John - great  
Greg - OH GOD  
Mycroft - what  
John - whats wrong!  
Greg - SHERLOCK HAS (Y/N) PINNED AGAINST THE WALL AND IS SNOGGING HER FACE OFF  
John - WHAT!!!!!!  
Greg - IM OUT of here!!!  
Mycroft - NO! STOP HIM  
Greg - no way!! Im not going back in there  
Greg - GOD!!! I hear moaning!!!!!  
John - AHHHHHGG I CAN HEAR IT TOO !!!

(y/n) is online

Greg - (y/n) thank GOD is everything ok?!?  
(y/n) - ASVagvASGysv  
(y/n) - sorry…..Sherlock finally gave me my phone, so back yes  
John - did he stop  
(y/n) - ???  
Mycroft - you know snogging your face off  
(y/n) - um you saw that  
Greg - YES !! IM SCARRED FOR LIFE NOW  
(y/n) - sorry  
(y/n) - don't worry he is passed out on the couch again  
Mycroft - let's all agree to never do an experiment like this again  
John - agreed  
Greg - Agreed!  
Mycroft - agreed  
(y/n) - i don't know it was kind of fun

John, Mycroft, Greg - (Y/N) !!!!!!!!!!!

(y/n) - ok fine agreed  
Greg - now time to try to wash that image out of my head!  
John - agreed !

John is offline  
Greg is offline

Mycroft- (y/n) do take care of my little brother please  
(y/n) - will do..good night  
Mycroft- good night  
Mycroft is offline  
(y/n) is offline  
Group closed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic of any kind so please be nice the comments.


End file.
